Un viaje hacia la verdad
by armi angel
Summary: Atra vez de nuestras vidas tenemos dudas y en el momento y el lugar menos esperado encontramos las respuestas a ellas.Esto fue lo que le sucedio a un chica que las vueltas del destino hicieron que encontrara la verdad de su vida.
1. dudas y sorpresas

1) Dudas y sorpresas.

Toda mi vida me he hecho preguntas sobre el misterio del universo sin jamás tener una respuesta que me resolviera mis mil dudas. A mis 18 años de edad jamás he podido entender él por que de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo jamás he podido entender a lo que muchos llaman Fe en alguna divinidad superior a nosotros.

Como todos los días de mi vida me levanto con todas estas dudas y con un leve resentimiento por dejar el mundo de los sueños, único mundo donde realmente soy feliz ya que la realidad en la que vivo no es algo que me agrade del todo. Con todos estos pensamientos me decido volver a mi realidad antes de que mi madre me haga volver a ella con sus histéricos gritos por quedarme dormida, resignada me termino de arreglar y lista para encarar los regaños de mi madre

--Es posible Catalina que algún día de dignes a ser responsable y tengas un poco de consideración con los demás – me dice mi madre como dulce saludo matutino— No sé que pretendes de la vida con seguir con esa actitud de irresponsable, y anda rápido que tu padre debe estar hecho una furia por estar esperándote.

Sin mas que decirme se da la vuelta y me da la espalda. Sin mas resignación me dirijo hacia la famosa universidad de Kyoto lugar en el que mi padre dirige una importante investigación sobre los santuarios sintoístas, una extraña religión de la antigüedad japonesa que se dedicaba a adorar a los kami o espíritus de la naturaleza.

Camino lentamente por las calles de Kyoto, una de las más importantes ciudades del Japón, me encantaba admirar los hermosos alrededores la verdad disfrutaba mucho de estar en ese país aunque no fuera el mío. Mi país de origen al menos recuerdo yo, es la Gran Inglaterra, mi padre un reconocido arqueólogo y mi madre profesora de arte antiguo ambos ingleses, como verán prácticamente desde mi nacimiento me la he pasado viajando debido al trabajo de mis padres.

Me detengo sobre mis pasos al encontrarme ante la bella estructura que representa la distinguida universidad, me dirijo hacia el departamento de historia, dispuesta a tener otro enfrentamiento, allí me encuentro a mi padre con su característico semblante que no promete nada bueno.

--Debido a tus continuas irresponsabilidades te quedaras ayudando a Megumi a archivar los papeles del departamento en lo que queda de la semana-- y sin decir nada mas se fue dejándome allí llena de resentimiento, era injusto, nunca hacia nada bien para mis padres, bueno al menos el castigo seria más llevadero. Megumi había sido mi única amiga durante los 3 años que llevaba viviendo en Japón, ya me desahogaría con ella mas tarde, resignada decidí a empezar mi trabajo tal vez si terminaba antes podría irme mas temprano.

Grecia, Santuario de Atenas.

Los primeros rayo de luz alumbraban el Santuario, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la ultima batalla, los caballeros habían sido revividos sin excepción y todo seguía su rumbo, claro esta mencionar que era muy difícil para algunos acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Algunas reglas habían sido impuestas, con el fin de llevar todo en paz y unificar las relaciones entre los caballeros, una de ellas había sido la de llevar las horas de comida todos juntos así como las horas de entrenamiento. Esa mañana se encontraban todos juntos desayunando en el templo principal.

Muy buenos días mis queridos caballeros—saludo Atena con la mayor de las cortesías. Todos se pusieron de pie enseguida en señal de respeto.

--Es un honor el que compartas este momento del día con nosotros, Atena – sé apresuro a contestar Aioros.

-Muchas gracias Aioros pero no es necesaria tanta formalidad, y realmente me gustaría que todos me llamaran por mi nombre, quiero que me vean como una amiga en la que puedan confiar. Por favor si no les molesta tomen asiento y disfrutemos de este día.

Sin nada mas que decir todos se dispusieron a iniciar sus desayunos.

--La verdad aún no lo entiendo.

-- Que no entiendes Milo, creo que nuestra diosa nos dejó claro que nos están dando una nueva oportunidad para que al fin podamos disfrutar de la paz.

-- Es exacto lo que no entiendo, como podemos estar tan seguros de que esta paz durara, vamos Camus no me vas a decir que no lo has pensado, todos sabemos que la paz es tan frágil como el cristal.

--la verdad si lo he pensado, pero creo que si nos ponemos a pensar en lo que ocurrirá en el mañana jamás podremos disfrutar del presente.

--Tienes razón es mejor olvidar las cosas, al fin y acabo esta es una nueva vida—dijo con un hondo suspira y aun con muchas dudas el santo de escorpión. La verdad no era el único con estas dudas, en el otro extremo de la mesa se sostenía una conversación parecida.

--Quisiera saber como serán las cosas de ahora en adelante, tengo mis dudas si Atena tomo la decisión correcta—dijo el guardián de la sexta casa del zodiaco.

--No debemos cuestionar las decisiones de Atena.

-- Mu, yo pienso lo mismo que Shaka nadie sabe como serán las cosas, porque respecto a mi yo aun no puedo perdonar a muchos sus faltas—dijo un serio Aioria, para el no había sido fácil soportar cada una de las traiciones de sus compañeros empezando por el asesinato de su hermano.

--Aioria deberías de empezar aprender a perdonar, Atena nos esta dando una nueva oportunidad, la prueba es que tu hermano esta vivo.

--Claro par ti todo ha sido fácil mu, tu no sabes que se siente vivir pensando en que tu hermano es un traidor y a la final darte cuenta que todo era mentira.— dijo Aioria que comenzaba a enojarse

--Aioria claro que te entiendo debió haber sido muy...

--¡No, no entiendes, no sabes nada, no pretendas comprenderme por que...

--Es suficiente Aioria, el vivir con rencores solo trae oscuridad y tristeza al alma y esto va para todos.—dijo el maestro Dokho que había esta escuchando todo en silencio hasta ese momento-- Esta vida ha sido un regalo de Atena, ella cree en nosotros y lo mas importante nos ha perdonado, si ella lo ha hecho porque nosotros no podemos, ¡ Vamos ánimos comencemos de nuevo, es mas les propongo un brindis por esta nueva vida!

Todos decidieron seguir el consejo del sabio Maestros pues en el fondo sabían que era verdad y alzando sus copas todos gritaron:

¡¡POR ATENA Y POR LA NUEVA VIDA QUE EMPIEZA!!

Japón, cuidad de Kyoto.

El día se había pasado más rápido de lo que pensaba y a pesar de estar cansada de estar archivando papeles, que no se de que milenio eran, no había sido tan desagradable del todo pues mi muy querida amiga me había hecho reír casi todo el día con sus ocurrencias.

--Uff... al fin terminamos- dije desplomándome en la silla más cercana.

--Si que alivio fue de verdad un día pesado—contesto Megumi con su sonrisa a medias que da muestra de estar de veras cansada—Y allí viene el causante de TODO—esto ultimo con algo de sarcasmo.

Acto seguido levante la cabeza y allí vi a mi padre acompañado de su gran amigo el Profesor Hokusai

--Muy buenas tardes a las dos—dijo mi padre con una sonrisa en su rostro que me extrañaba.—Hija que bueno que te veo te tengo una noticia que nos alegrara todos, me acaban de nombrar al frente de una investigación en Grecia, y lo mejor me prometieron que te darían una beca para que estudies en una de las mejores universidades de allá no es grandioso ¡Vamos hija debemos decirle a tu madre seguro se pondrá muy Feliz!..Ayy que preparar todo para el viaje.

La verdad creo que tarde como dos minutos en reaccionar, estaba en tal grado de shock que no registraba bien las cosas. ¡¡QUEEEEEEE NOS IBAMOS A MUDAR OTRA VEZZ!!

* * *

Bueno este el primer capitulo de mi historia, espero que les guste cualquier comentario y opinión será bienvenida.


	2. El inicio del viaje

2) El inicio del viaje

2) El inicio del viaje.

Sentía que mi vida daba vueltas como un carrusel que gira y gira sin saber en que destino se detendría. Después de la ¨Gran noticia de mi padre¨, prácticamente habíamos ido corriendo a casa a decírselo a mi madre que tomo la noticia con tal alegría que todavía creo oír sus gritos de euforia.

--No es maravilloso iremos a Grecia, toda mi vida he querido ir—decía una y otra ves mi mama—el arte griego es uno de las cosas que mas admiro.

-- ¡Si es increíble la verdad este viaje nos servirá a todos, y lo mejor es que Cati podra seguir mis pasos ya que le van a dar esa gran beca—dijo mi padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

--Cati debemos empezar a empacar ahora mismo por que mañana por la tarde partiremos.

--Bueno ya que tanta prisa tienen creo que me retiro a mi cuarto a preparar todo, ¡Felicidades a ambos!—digo yo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a mi cuarto la verdad necesitaba estar sola y pensar bien las cosas, todo había sido tan rápido, que todavía no asimilaba bien todo. No sabía bien que sentía, era como una mezcla de sentimientos, me sentía triste, con rabia y un poco ansiosa.

--Cati estas ahí—alguien interrumpió mis pensamiento gritando y tocan la puerta de mi cuarto, reconocí esos gritos enseguida.

--Megumi que haces aquí -- dije abriendo la puerta sorprendida de ver a mi amiga.

--Quise venir a ver como andabas después de recibir la ¨Gran noticia¨de tu padre.

--No sé la verdad me siento extraña, estoy cansada Megumi de no poder permanecer en un solo sitio y de que mis padres controlen cada paso que doy, son unos egoístas jamás me preguntan como me siento o si estoy de acuerdo con algo sencillamente no les importa, estoy harta de todo—dije esto ultimo tirándome a la cama a la vez que le lanzaba un golpe al colchón.

--Catalina Morrison —dijo de pronto Megumi, me incorpore al instante para poder verla a la cara, cada ves que me llamaba por mi nombre completo era para decirme algo muy serio—por una vez en la vida podrías de dejar de quejarte de todo lo que te pasa, porque no dejas de verle el lado oscuro a todo y piensa que las cosas tal ves mejoren. Cati, querida sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti y me duele verte en ese estado, en todos los años que llevo de conocerte jamás te he visto realmente feliz y créeme nada me gustaría mas que verte sonreír asía la vida.

No supe que contestar sus palabras me llegaron muy hondo, sabía que tenía razón, yo tampoco recordaba haberme sentido feliz por lo que pasare en mi vida. Al no saber que contestar lo único que hice fue abrazarla y decirle:

--Gracias.

--No hay por que amiga, ven vamos te voy a ayudar a empacar.

Nos quedamos casi toda la noche arreglando todo entre risas y recordando todo lo que habíamos vivido juntas en lo poco que nos conocíamos. En ese momento empecé a sentir mas seguridad, no se era como un presentimiento que tenia, sentía que era el momento de empezar a dejar todos mis miedos y de disfrutar mi vida.

-- ¡ Por dios Cati cuantas cosas tienes!

--Lo sé, pero no me las llevare todas así que puedes quedarte con algo que quieras.

--Bueno esta bien, Cati...

--Qué pasa Megumi, por que me miras así.

-- Quiero que me prometas que vas a dejar la negatividad a aún lado.

--Te lo prometo amiga. He pensado bien las cosas y creo que algo bueno puedo sacar de este viaje, voy a empezar a vivir mi vida como yo quiero y no como mis padres quieren.

-- Ya era tiempo de que dijeras eso, pero créeme no será fácil al principio, pero yo creo en ti y se que harás las cosas de la mejor manera.

--Gracias amiga por haberme soportado estos 3 años.

-- Créeme que no fue fácil—contesto mi amiga con una risita.

-- Me estas diciendo que doy lata—dije fingiendo estar enojada pero riéndome al mismo tiempo.

--Jajá, claro que no amiga era broma—dijo Megumi riéndose también.

-- Bueno creo que ya hemos terminado todo.

--Si al fin, te voy a extrañar amiga.

-- Yo también Megumi, tus consejos me han servido de mucho.

-- Siempre puedes contar con ellos... bueno es muy tarde y será mejor que me valla, no sea que se preocupen en mi casa.

Miro el reloj y sí era pasado la media noche el tiempo se fue volando, casi ni lo había sentido.

-- Por que no te quedas a dormir es muy tarde y no creo que sea bueno que te vayas sola a estas horas.

-- Tienes razón no sea que un loco me aparezca y la verdad no quiero aparecer muerta en el periódico—dijo esto ultimo Megumi en son de broma.

-- Jajá, que graciosa.

--Voy a llamar a mi casa para que no se preocupen.

Grecia, Santuario de Atena.

El día en el santuario había transcurrido de lo más normal. No parecía haber ningún problema entre los caballeros. Al parecer todos habían decidido llevar la fiesta en paz o eso era lo que creía Shion, el patriarca, pero como dicen las apariencias a simple vista engañan. Y eso fue lo que descubrió en la tarde al finalizar todos sus entrenamientos.

--Uff... me hacía falta entrenar, la batalla de Hades nos dejo un poco fuera de forma a todos.

-- Habla por ti Escorpio-- contesto un ofendido Mascara Mortal.

-- Vamos, Mascara no te enojes, además tu que hablas si Afrodita te venció fácilmente-- dijo Milo echándose a reír de ver la cara de disgusto que puso Mascara.

-- Milo debiste haberte quedado en el Hades así no tendría que soportarte-- le grito Mascara.

-- Oye tampoco es para que te pongas así, ni muriéndote y resucitándote de nuevo dejas de ser el amargado de siempre.

-- Tu tampoco dejas de ser el estúpido y inmaduro de siempre.

Justo cuando Milo le iba a responder con toda la rabia que podía fue interrumpido por Mu que estaba viendo que la cosa no iba por buen rumbo.

--Chicos por que no dejan de discutir inútilmente y vienen mejor a donde se encuentran los demás conversando.

-- Mu por que no te metes en tus asuntos y dejas de molestar-- dijo Milo que la verdad estaba furioso, odiaba que lo callaran de esa manera.

-- Solo estoy tratando de que no empeoren las cosas-- respondió el caballero de Aries con calma.

-- Por que no dejas, Mu, de dar opiniones sobre asuntos que no entiendes o mejor dicho que no te importan—dijo para sorpresa de todos Aioria que se había acercado sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

--Vaya otro metiche—dijo Milo a quién nunca le había agradado mucho el santo de Leo.

--Que quieres decir—dijo Aoiria agarrándolo por la camisa.

--Oye que te pasa suéltame, estúpido—acto seguido Milo empujo a Aioria que casi se cae al suelo. Este lo miro con rabia y levanto el puño dispuesto a darle un buen golpe pero fue detenido por Shura y Aioros que se habían acercado corriendo, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros, al ver como se ponían las cosas.

-- Detente Aioria, no vale la pena ponerse a pelear por cosas tan insignificantes-- le dijo Shura tratando de calmarlo.

--Suéltame -- dijo Aioria zafándose del agarre que le tenían los dos caballeros—no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Tu tienes toda la culpa de todo lo que sufrí durante años, tu manchaste el nombre de mi hermano.

-- Aioria no crees que deberías dejar atrás esa historia y dejar los rencores a un lado-- esta vez fue el mismo Aioros el que hablo-- Yo ya lo perdone, por que sé que el no tiene toda la culpa, el solo cumplía con su deber.

-- No se como puedes pensar así, no se como todos pueden olvidar todo tan fácil, pues yo no puedo, lo siento pero no puedo—Acto seguido salió corriendo de allí.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio meditando sobre los que acaba de pasar, nadie entendía como había pasado de ser un problema entre Mascara Mortal y Milo a hacer después un problema solo de Aioria.

Mientras tanto Shion observaba todo desde lo alto de las gradas. Él había pensado que después del brindis de esta mañana todos iban a vivir en paz, ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, aún había mucho rencor en los corazones de algunos. La cosa iban hacer más difíciles de lo que pensaba.

Japón, cuidad de Kyoto.

Había amanecido más rápido de lo pensaba y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto. Mi muy querida, amiga, Megumi había decidido acompañarnos. Yo estaba más tranquilo de lo que pensé estar y hasta ansiosa de ver lo que iba a pasar, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien de verdad.

-- Bueno parece que aquí debemos despedirnos, cuídate amiga y no olvides lo que me prometiste—dijo Megumi abrazándome.

--No lo Olvidare te lo prometo, tu también cuídate.

-- Cuando tenga vacaciones prometo irte a visitar allá.

-- Eso espero Megumi, te escribiré lo mas que pueda-- conteste.

--Bueno ya basta de despedidas, debemos irnos ya, no se ha que nos atrasásemos -- dijo mi papa que ya estaba poniéndose impaciente.

--Hasta luego Señor Morrinson, le deseo suerte en su investigación, lo mismo para usted Señora Morrinson.

-- Hasta luego Megumi te deseamos suerte todos y por Catalina no te preocupes ella estará bien y mas ahora que va ha estar ayudando a su padre como asistente en la investigación.—dijo mi madre.

Después de volvernos ha abrazar, nos despedimos definitivamente y cruce la puerta junto con mis padres para ir abordar el avión que me conduciría a mi nueva vida.


	3. Descubrimientos increíbles

A medida que iba descendiendo el avión podía apreciar cada ves mas el hermoso paisaje griego. Lo poco que había alcanzado a ver desde el avión habían bastado para dejarme fascinada, pero lo que más me sorprendió de todo fue el maravilloso océano que se presentaba a mi vista, nunca había visto mar más hermoso y en cierta forma me hacía sentir en paz. El viaje había sido más largo de lo que esperaba, cerca de 12 horas había estado viajando y en cierta forma estaba agotada, lo que más deseaba era bajarme rápido y así poder observar mejor la hermosa ciudad que ahora sería mi hogar.

-- Guaa, que viaje más largo hemos tenido, pero no me quejo del todo la aerolínea nos ha tratado de maravillas-- fue lo primero que dijo mi madre apenas aterrizamos.

-- Viajar en primera clase tiene sus ventajas-- contesto mi padre--aunque a mi parecer viajar casi 12 horas no es muy cómodo que digamos, aunque te den las mejores atenciones.

Fuimos los primeros en desabordar el avión. Mi madre y yo nos encontrábamos recogiendo las maletas de mano que teníamos con nosotros mientras una aeromoza le indica a mi padre donde ir a recoger las demás maletas.

—Apresurémonos que deben estar esperándonos afuera-- dijo mi padre cuando regreso a donde nos encontrábamos nosotras.

--Aún no puedo creer que estemos aquí, al fin podré profundizar mis estudios sobre el arte griego—dijo mi mama.

--No eres la única que se beneficiara, la investigación a la que estoy a cargo ahora, es una de las mas importantes en la historia de la antigüedad—contesto mi padre-- Y tu Catalina no tienes nada que decir has estado muy callada.

--Claro es increíble todo lo que esta pasando—me limite a decir.

-- Espero que este cambio te ayude ha sentar cabeza y madures. Recuerda que algún día espero que puedas seguir mis pasos y convertirte en alguien importante.

--Claro papá siempre lo tengo presente, siempre me recuerdas lo mismo.

Suspire disimuladamente mientras caminábamos hacia la salida. No sabía exactamente quienes eran las persona que nos recibirían pero si imaginaba que eran algunas de las personas que formaban el equipo de investigación. Para ser sincera no me emocionaba mucho la famosa investigación a la que se dedicaría mi padre, así como jamás me había interesado ninguno de sus trabajos. La arqueología y la historia antigua no eran mis pasiones, algunas cosas si las encontraba interesantes, pero no era algo a lo que me gustaría dedicarme el resto de mi vida.

--¡ Sea bienvenido Profesor Morrinson, lo estábamos esperando con gran impaciencia!

--Muchas gracias, déjeme presentarles a mi familia. Ella es mi esposa Jane Morrinson y esta es mi hija Catalina Morrinson

--Encantado de conocerlas a las dos. Mi nombre es el Señor Spantchine, soy historiador y gran amigo del Profesor Morrinson, es un verdadero honor que halla aceptado estar en la investigación.

--Le agradezco sus palabras, esperamos que sea un éxito este proyecto.

--Así lo esperamos, todos sabemos que esto representa tal vez uno de los descubrimientos más importantes, pero bueno ya hablaremos con calma deben de estar muy cansados del viaje es mejor que vallamos al hotel para que descansen.

--Se lo agradecemos mucho—dijo mi madre-- si no me equivoco usted es el reconocido historiador alemán.

--Así es Señora, llevo años dedicándome a la historia antigua... Permítame decirle que le tengo mucho aprecio a su esposo, admiro todo el trabajo que ha hecho sobre la historia antigua.

--Gracias, es un gran investigador y ha logrado grandes cosas y esperamos que Catalina llegue hacer como el algún día. No sé si le ha contado mi esposo pero le han ofrecido una beca a Catalina en la famosa Universidad de Aristóteles.

--Guaa es increíble, estoy seguro que llegaras hacer como tu padre, debes de estar muy feliz y me imagino que tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti, no es así—dijo esto ultimo, el señor Spantichine, dirigiéndose a mí.

--Sí, claro muy emocionada—conteste con un disimulado sarcasmo, la verdad el engaño en que todos estaban me estaba causando mucha risa, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarme a reír allí mismo.

Al fin salimos del aeropuerto para subirnos al carro que nos estaba esperando afuera, por suerte durante el recorrido nadie me hablo así que pude observar tranquila, la ciudad de Atenas, que cada vez me impresionaba más. El ambiente de allí se sentía lleno de vida y más movido comparado con el de Kyoto donde todo era muy tranquilo. La ciudad mantenía aún su estructura antigua, aunque se notaba uno que otro toque moderno. Era la primera vez que un sitio me hacía sentir tan bien a primer instante.

--Bueno hemos llegado al Hotel donde se quedaran por ahora-- dijo el señor Spantichine cuando llegamos a nuestro destino.

--Es lindísimo este Hotel, creo que esteremos muy cómodos los días que estaremos aquí.—dijo mi madre.

--El Hotel Metrópolis tiene fama de ser un verdadero cinco estrellas, así que estoy mas que seguro que la pasaran de maravillas.

--No dudo que sea un sitio excelente para vacacionar, es una lastima que no nos podamos quedar mas tiempo... La verdad estoy impaciente por iniciar el proyecto, así que espero que no se demoren con los arreglos de la casa donde viviremos.

--No se preocupe por eso Profesor Morrinson, ya casi todo esta arreglado pasado mañana podrán irse a primera hora a su nueva casa, esta situada en un pueblo llamado Rondorio que esta cerca de la investigación.

--Me parece genial, se lo agradezco mucho profesor Spantchine

--Ha sido un placer servirle... bueno hasta aquí creo que los acompaño. Lo vendré a buscar pasado mañana para instalarlo en su casa-- dijo el profesor Spantchine cuando llagamos a la recepción.

--Le agradezco nuevamente sus atenciones—dijo mi padre.

--No hay porque, ha sido un placer conocerlas a las dos espero que la pasen bien--dijo esto ultimo, le profesor Spantchine, dirigiéndose a nosotras.

--Hasta luego Profesor-- dijo mi mamá.

Después de despedirse del profesor Spantchine, nos instalamos finalmente en el hotel. El hotel era espléndido, tenia de todo para uno entretenerse y la atención era de primera. Me pase los días que estuvimos allí pensando en mis primeras impresiones sobre Grecia y dando uno que otro paseo por la playa que estaba cerca del Hotel. Nunca en mi vida habría podido encontrar algo más relajante y lleno de paz como el mar de ese lugar, era simplemente hermoso sentarse en la arena y contemplar él atardece de cada día, me encantaba ver esa combinación de rojo con naranja mezclándose con el azul del mar, eran momentos que nos los cambiaría por nada. La relación con mis padres había estado un poco distante desde que llegamos y así preferí que fuera, tanto mi papa y mama no dejaban de hablar sobre la famosa investigación de la cual aun no entendía mucho de que se trataba y tampoco era que me interesara mucho el asunto, pero ya tendría tiempo para enterarme. Para ser honesta a pesar de mis momentos de tranquilidad cerca del mar, parte de la ansiedad aun estaba dentro de mí, en parte sabía que era porque aún no había empezado a vivir mis verdaderas experiencias en ese lugar, solo deseaba que realmente algo sucediera, algo que me permitiera soltarme de las ataduras que me tenían mis padres a mí y a mi vida entera.

--Catalina, Catalina...¡Por dios te estoy buscando desde hace una hora por que no me avisaste que ibas a estar aquí!--la dueña de aquellos gritos eran de mi madre que como siempre arruinaban mis buenos momentos.

--Disculpa, No creí que me necesitaran por eso no avise.

--No me es de extrañar, nunca piensas en los demás...de verdad espero que tu papa tenga razón y este cambio de haga madurar.

--Bien si ya me dijiste todo lo que tenias que decirme, me puedes decir para que me has venido a buscar.

--Necesito que vengas y me ayudes a empacar unas cosas, recuerda que mañana viene el profesor Spantchine a recogernos.

--Bueno esta bien, ya voy-- conteste resignada a dejar mis momentos de tranquilidad para otros momentos.

Así sin mas demoras me dirigí junto con mi madre al hotel para ayudarla a empacar las pocas cosas que habíamos usado esos dos días, no demoramos mucho tiempo en tener todo listo. Después decidimos ir a reunirnos con mi padre para cenar algo ligero y finalmente irnos a descansar para el viaje del día siguiente. Descanse bastante bien esa noche y al día siguiente me sentía con bastantes energías. El profesor Spantchine estaba allí a primera hora tal como lo prometió.

--Es un gusto verlas a las dos otra ves, espero que la hayan pasado bien estos días—fue lo primero que dijo cuando nos vio.

--El gusto es de nosotras también—contesto mi mama.

--Spantchine, como estamos en el día de hoy—dijo mi padre apenas apareció en el recibidor.

--Por lo visto están todos listos y de muy buen humor hoy.

--Yo creo que si Spantchine y no es para más, esta tarde si todo sale bien empezaremos a trabajar.

--Así es, una ves que lleguemos vamos a darle inicio oficialmente al proyectó... Bueno si estamos listos es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

El viaje no fue tan pesado como pensamos, el pueblo de hallaba a tres horas de Atenas y llegamos más rápido de lo creímos. El pueblo se veía algo rural pero moderno a la la vez, se veía acogedor a simple vista. La casa donde ahora viviríamos esta como a media hora del centro del pueblo, la casa no esta del todo mal algo grande para tres personas pero en general me pareció muy linda y lo que más me gusto fue que estaba muy cerca al mar casi se podría decir al frente.

--Me parece que nos ha tocado un lugar bastante agradable-- fue el primer comentario de mi padre al entrar a la casa

--Si se ve muy acogedor y cómodo, creo que estaremos muy bien viviendo aquí—dijo mi madre.

--Creo que estoy de acuerdo con ustedes—conteste yo, sorprendiéndome, era la primera vez que estaba de acuerdo en algo con mis padres.

--Me alegro de que se sientan a gusto...Bueno si me disculpan, no puedo acompañarlos mucho tiempo debo irme al centro de investigación, lo espero allí profesor Morrinson.

--Gracias, Spantchine, lo veo en un rato allí.

Después de que se hubo ido el profesor Spantchine, decidimos empezar a organizar la casa, no desempacamos todo, solo lo necesario para ese día el resto lo haríamos mañana, una vez acomodados en la casa mi padre se despidió de nosotras y se fue feliz de iniciar al fin su afamada investigación.

--Me alegro tanto de este cambio, no habría podido ocurrirnos nada mejor, tu padre es un hombre con suerte—dijo mi mama.

--Si claro debe de estar muy feliz por todo...Bueno mama si no me necesitas me voy a dar un paseo cerca de la playa que esta cerca de la casa—le dije, la vedad me moría de gana de ver la playa.

--Esta bien, yo voy a descansar un poco, solo no te demores mucho, quiero que estemos todos cuando tu papa regrese, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

--Esta bien, no me demorare.

Sin mas que decir salí de allí lo más rápido que pude. Quería estar un momento a solas conmigo, tenía tantas cosas que pensar y solo lo podía hacer cerca del mar, era extraño pero lo poco que llevaba allí le había tomado un amor muy especial al mar. Una vez fuera de la casa camine lentamente hasta llegar a una bajada, la cual estaba cubierta de rocas, por la cual descendí despacio hasta llegar a la arena de la playa, me llamo mucho la atención el color de ella, era blanquísima y muy fina, me quite los zapatos y camine descalza durante un rato sintiendo como la brisa golpeaba mi rostro lentamente. Así estuve como casi veinte minutos disfrutando de cada paso que daba, a lo lejos vi una rocas enormes que formaban como una especie de cueva, sentí curiosidad y me dirigí allí, cuando ya estaba cerca me acerque lentamente y me di cuenta que la cueva parecía ser un camino que daba al otro lado, mi curiosidad era muy grande y sin importar las consecuencias me introduje dentro de la cueva y camine hasta llegar al final No era muy largo el camino así que llegue al otro lado rápido. Observe lo que se presentaba ante mi vista no se parecía a nada de lo que hubiera visto antes, el lugar parecía estar lleno de cerros y grandes rocas, a lo lejos se podía divisar una construcción blanca, mi instinto de exploradora no podía resistirse, quería saber de que se trataba ese lugar y empecé escalar el primer cerro que se me presentaba y hubiera seguido mas adelante si una voz, que casi me mata de un susto, no me hubiera detenido.

--Alto allí... No te atrevas a dar un paso mas—grito una voz desconocida, quise mirar a ver quien era pero alguien me sujeto por los brazos.

--Oye suéltame, quien te crees que eres.

--Quédate quieta si sabes lo que te conviene...Oye ya atrape al intruso-- grito mi capturado a un segundo hombre que venia hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

Por fin pude mirar quienes eran los que me habían detenido, eran dos hombres de mediana estatura que vestían extrañamente, la verdad me encontraba en un estado de confusión no sabía que estaba pasando.

--Muy bien es mejor que nos digas quien eres y que haces aquí—dijo uno de uno de los hombre con un tono que me produjo escalofríos.

--Eso debería preguntarles a ustedes yo ¡ suéltenme ya!

--Te dije que te quedaras quieta y mas vale que contestes si no quieres perder tu vida.

--¡Estúpido! suéltame y no te atrevas amenazarme—grite lo mas que puede, la verdad ya estaba empezando a perder el control

--Mucho cuidado de cómo nos hablas, si quiero puede acabar con tu vida ahora mismo—dijo acercándose a mí y tomándome de la garganta.

Ahora si esta empezando a tener miedo enserio no sabio como había terminado en ese lió, y todo por mi tonta curiosidad.

--Suéltenla inmediatamente.

Los dos hombres al escuchar la tercera voz que había hablado se sobresaltaron y me soltaron enseguida, quise salir corriendo en ese mismo instante pero mis piernas no me respondían.

--Caballero dorado de Capricornio, hemos encontrado a este intruso tratando de entrar al santuario y creímos necesario tomar cartas en el asunto.

--Si ya me di cuenta de eso, pero tampoco creo que sea la manera apropiada y menos tratándose de una simple chica.

--Pero señor no sabemos si es un intruso enemigo...

--Silencio soldado, creo que para salir de duda es mejor que ella responda. Nos podrías explicar que estabas haciendo el territorio del santuario de Atena.

La verdad tarde en contesta, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, santuario de Atena, caballeros, soldados, ¡Dios donde estaba!

--Es mejor que hables si quieres salir rápido de esto.

--Esto, la verdad no entiendo nada de lo que me están diciendo, ni siquiera sabía que me encontraba en un santuario, yo solo estaba dando un paseo por la playa y termine aquí-- dije finalmente con la voz empezándome temblar.

-- Es obvio que esta mintiendo—se apresuro decir uno de esos soldados.

--A mí parece que esta diciendo la verdad, es posible que se halla perdido. Mejor váyanse a terminar sus labores, yo me encargo-- dijo el que habían llamado caballero.

Acto seguido sé fueron corriendo los dos soldados dejándome tirada en el suelo. El que había sido mi salvado, si realmente lo era, se acerco a mí y me tendió la mano en señal de querer ayudarme a levantarme, dude un segundo pero al final la tome y me levante, me sacudí el polvo y decidí levantar la vista para ver mejor a mi salvador, jamás pensé que fuera alguien tan guapo, me quede como perdida al ver sus ojos tan verdes, no recordaba haber visto ojos mas lindos.

--Estas bien, no te lastimaron—me pregunto sacándome de mi asombro.

--Si, si estoy bien gracias.

--Vives cerca de aquí verdad.

--Si, casi al frente de la playa—conteste la verdad me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

--Bueno si quieres te acompaño a tu casa, para que este mas segura, debes de haber tenido un gran susto con esos soldados, te pido que los disculpes a veces se toman su trabajo muy enserio y no se fijan bien de las cosas.

--No esta bien puedo regresar sola, pero disculpa ya que me ayudaste me podría decir quien eres.

-- Disculpa no haberme presentado, soy Shura el caballero dorado de capricornio.

--Caballero no entiendo, santuario de Atena...

--Veo que no sabes nada sobre nosotros, bueno es mejor así creo yo.

--Bueno como quieras, pero me tengo que ir gracias por salvarme, adiós.

Me fui corriendo lo mas rápido que pude dejando un poco confundido a mi salvador, así seguí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, sabía que se había hecho tarde y quería llegar lo mas rápido que podía a mi casa, cuando estuve frente a la puerta me detuve a dar un respiro para luego entrar.

--Finalmente llega, te estábamos esperando—no era otro que mi padre el que había hablado y a lado estaba mi madre

--Hola papa, ya llegaste.

--No hace mucho que llegue, espero que no se te vuelva costumbre desaparecerte así.

--No esta bien, solo se me hizo tarde.

--Bien no importa ven y siéntate... Le estaba contando a tu madre los avances de la investigación, aun no te he dicho de que se trata.

--No creo que no.

--Bien te diré de que se trata, no hace mucho unos arqueólogos estuvieron investigando sobre un extraño santuario que adoraba a la diosa Atena.

--A si y que investigaron— dije temiendo su contestación.

--Al parecer esta diosa tenia un ejecito con poderes sobrenaturales, le llamaban caballeros y se distinguían por rangos, al parecer por lo que apuntan las investigaciones la leyenda puede que sea cierta y ese santuario exista en la actualidad.

--¡No puede ser!-- dije sobresaltada, fue mas de lo que pude decir.

--Te sorprende verdad.

--Aja mucho, yo me retiro a mi cuarto.

--Te llamo para la cena—fue la contestación de mi madre.

No quise contestarle en ese momento y solo le hice una inclinación de cabeza, subí las escaleras directo a mi cuarto, lo primero que hice fue tirarme en mi cama para poder ahogar un grito, esperaba que me pasara algo extraordinario, pero creo que lo que me esta sucediendo pasaba todas expectativas, era posible hubiera estado enserio en el famoso Santuario de Atenas, justamente la investigación de mi padre ¡Que esta pasando!


End file.
